School of ninja
by Silentangelberry
Summary: A story about Ninjas magic and a growing darkness that is slowly trying to take over. This story can acually be read by anyone.
1. The rising darkness

A school full of ninjas in the high mountains hides from others. People and nekos alike live as one to train to get rid of the darkness in the world. Slowly it eats away more and more villages and ninjas die. Different villages have diffrent powers. Out of all the people and nekos in the village only one in each village have the power and strength to fight the darkness. Each village hade a diffrent element water, earth, fire, air, time, light, and darkness.

A young girl woke up she had long white hair that had a pair of matching wolf ears. She had a long white tail her eyes were a soft sky blue her name was Airi. She had just woken up to the early morning air. She lived in the water village her family often worried about her due to the fact she was one that had a water mark on her forehead. She hide the mark with her long bangs. The young girl was only sixteen she wore a ocean blue ninja outfit. She quickly slipped on her shoes and ran out of the house to do her chores. She went to the river it was just behind her house. Once at the river she focused her powers on the water. Slowly the water raised and fell with her breathing. She was the only one in her village that could actually walk on the water. She didn't know when, but when she opened her eyes to screaming she realized she had fallen asleep. She stood up and ran to the village her eyes widen at the sight of pitch black goo filled the village. Nekos with the ability to control water were trying their best to hold off the goo. "The darkness is here." Airi had said to herself. "Everyone get to higher ground!" Airi yelled as loud as she could, but it was far to late. The darkness had already swallowed half the village. Slowly the goo came closer to her. Airi tried to move but the goo had already gotten around her feet making it impossible to move. "Help please someone anyone." The last thing she heard was screaming before all noise and light vanished. The darkness had swallowed her whole as it felt like. The goo was cold and dark it was hard to breath. All of a sudden a arm had grabbed her arm then she was pulled out.


	2. The hero

Haruto a nineteen year old. He had heard Airi screaming for help. He had ran his fastest to get to her a fire symbol on his shoulder. His village had all ready been destroyed he was traveling to the school in the mountains when he had heard her. He reached in for her and grabbed her arm quickly pulled her out. It took a few pulls but he got her out. Haruto held Airi close to him before he started to

run trying to get away from the darkness. He had never really seen a neko before but didn't care his mind was on saving her. He came to a stop after running for maybe two to three hours he truly wasn't sure. Gently he sat her down on some tree roots and went to get some firewood seeing how it was getting dark. Airi groaned as she opened her sky blue eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but after a while she gathered her bearings she was was in phantom forest. A sacred place it was but it was dangerous especially with the darkness moving again. Haruto had returned not long after Airi had woken up he watched her from a distance not wanting to scare her. After all he was full human and she was a neko it was weird looking at her. He moved closer after a little his black hair was hard to see. His amber red eyes blazed like a fire it's self. "Hey are you okay well other then being covered in the darkness's smile. Be glad that won't hurt you at all just need to clean up." Haruto said loud enough for her to jump. "Oh yeah I am fine do you possibly know if I can get clothes any where or a kimono?" Haruto went through his bag and tossed her a kimono. "Use that and wash your clothes." He said before he started a fire. Airi headed to the river it was a short walk away she could hear the water clearly she got undressed and went into the water she sat down she cleaned her clothes after that she dived under the water. Slowly the water washed through her hair. Haruto stayed by the fire he started with his hand smiling softly he wonder if the girl was okay. Airi came up from the water she got out and got into the kimono she soon screamed.


	3. Shadow prince

**Chapter 3 shadow Prince**

A black shadow like creature stood infront Airi or more like a phantom stood infront of her. The phantom like creature went through Airi a cold pain filled her body before she fell to the ground her magic had no effect to the creature when she hit it with a water like tenical . She gasped as they creature moved towards her. Soon a blade of blackness cut the phantom in half a Boy with black wings grey eyes and dark brown hair. He was fairly tall and seemed to be well exercised. Airi looked at the boy he looked around his fifteens or seventeen. Smiling the boy put his hand out Airi toke it and with his help stood up. "What is a beautiful neko like you doing out her?" The man said his grey eyes shined with interest. "A-A boy had saved me from the darkness and I came to get cleaned up. May I ask what is the name of the ninja that saved me?" Airi asked smiling her flicked back and forth. "Tomo.." The young man said before he could say anymore Airi looked at him closely before jumping back a bit. "Your Tomo as in the Prince of Darkness Tomo!" The man blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head. He had grown used to people calling him that, but still didn't make it any less embarrassing. "Y-Yeah although prince of darkness is just a reputation not a position." Tomo said almost as if he was a embarrassed. He continueuto rub the back of his neck blushing. Airi just giggled before she heard Hurto yell for her she sighed and headed back. Tomo followed her quickly.

 **How will Hurto react to Tomo you have to wait and see. Also who do you ship with Airi this far?**


	4. The sun Angel

**The Sun Angel**

Airi stopped in front of Hurto panting she had ran almost the whole way back. Sure she could hear water easily, but other people she had a habit of ignoring. She rubbed the back of her head "Hey Hurto this is my new friend Tomo." Tomo restrained himself from saying anything especially for how nervous Airi seemed. Hurto let out a sigh "You can't bring strangers. Return him from where he came from. He probably will slow us down anyway." Airi balled her fist until it turned white. She was about to say something when Tomo stood in front of her. "Please restrain from saying such things in front of a lady." Tomo said, glaring at Hurto. Airi slowly backed away not knowing what to do. "I am just going to hang my clothes to dry," Airi said nervously. She went and hung her clothes on a tree branch. ~ When she returned there was a girl. She looked to be Tomo's age — fifteen or seventeen years old. She had long blond hair and the tips of her hair were as white as she was. She seemed to be yelling at them. Airi walked over. The newcomer seemed to be acting like the lady of a house. "Is there a problem here?" Airi looked at them. She madeu eye contact with the girl, who was flying. "Yes, these two seemed to be fighting when I was flying overhead," The mysterious girl said as she flapped her wings a symbol on her wing showed it was a sun. Although the sun seemed different then the rest. Less happy more gloomy it felt like a engery of hatred coming from the mysterious girl. The only problem with that would be ether the darkness had got to her or she was just full of hatred. "If I may ask what is your name?" Airi asked as causal as she could although her heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles per hour. "Soaring is my name why do you ask?" The blond hair girl asked. She looked tense, but tried to stay calm. Airi let out a sigh. "Well I noticed your sun. So ether you are filled with hatred from this world. Or you are apart of the darkness. Which one is it?" Airi spoke calmly, but if looks could kill this girl would be long dead by now. Soaring's eyes seemed blazed with a unspoken anger/fear. "And so what if I am. I wont tell until one of you fight me and win!" *Soaring spoke strongly her wings fully spread out. "I will fight you." Both the boys said at the same time they turned and glared at each other.

 **Who will fight the soaring? Stay tune till next time.**


End file.
